Morning Stretch
by JoPoGirlsKickAss
Summary: A moment in Diana's life that she'd gladly make a habit: morning stretching. A small smuff piece. (Not smut. Sexual suggestions and implied nudity.)


**Author:** JoPo [obviously]

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. **This story was inspired by a Harry Potter fic I cannot seem to find.**

 **Note:** Rated for sexual suggestions and implied nudity.

I have a strict "Don't like, don't read policy."

 **Happy Reading, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Morning Stretch**

Diana allowed herself a moment before opening her eyes to the day, she felt the midmorning rays of the sun settle across her bare skin flooding her with warmth. Diana shifted and felt the aches in her muscles, sliding her hands up her torso she reached above her head till her hands met the headboard. Pushing against the smooth, cool surface Diana extended her legs, pointing her toes, allowing the stretch to encompass every muscle from crown to toe.

The slight release of tension in the aches made Diana smile, she was sore, yes, but this was a good sore, a wonderful sore. The luscious aches resided in her hips, thighs, biceps, lips...

Diana took a deep breath, her chest rising causing the silk sheet to slide from her breasts to her stomach.

Turning to her side Diana looked to the man who was the cause of her heavenly pain, shifting into his body she slithered her leg beneath the silk until it rested at his hip, draping over his legs.

Diana admired the man before her, her eyes roaming over what she'd explored last night. She noted the slight upturn at the corners of his pink lips. Trailing her hands across his abdomen Diana felt the muscles of the toned and pale expanse tracing the scars delicately, her fingers feather light. Following the line of his chest Diana's eyes paused at his neck where discoloration had appeared over the evening: bruises, creating a trail from his earlobe to the junction at his collarbone.

Diana licked her lips remembering when she discovered that spot, tasting his exotic cologne, a mixture of spice and salt. Diana sketched shapes across the scarred skin on his back, working her way to the hairs at the base of his neck, slowly she began weaving her fingers into the mane of luxurious ebony.

"Mhmmm."

It was a deep, baritone hum that came from the back of the throat and rumbled within the chest. Diana smile slyly as she recalled the same hum making her body quiver antagonistically with such an intense need—no—with such an intense hunger she'd never experienced; a hungry that left her gasping for breath.

"How is my Dark Knight?" Diana asked watching his face.

Long black lashes fluttered open reveling eyes of the deepest cobalt, rivaling that of even Poseidon's domain. The eyes held a spark that lifted Diana's heart.

A large calloused hand moved to her hip and rested there momentarily before flipping Diana onto her back, hovering over her, running his hand along her side. Diana closed her eyes at the sensation, shivering with pleasure as the rough hand grazed her skin, tracing her ribs. Diana bit her lip as the heat of desire began to build within her.

The hand stopped it's ministrations and Diana protested with a hum of her own, replacing the hand however, Diana felt a heavy breath tickle her neck. With the leg still residing at his hip, Diana hooked her foot around a thigh and brought the man down to her, leaving only a hair's breath between them.

Cool lips met her own. The kiss was soft, tantalizing, and left every nerve ending in her body tingling with an electric current that made her toes curl. Diana smiled into the kiss and could feel the moist lips do the same.

Opening her eyes Diana smirked up at the man before her knowing she could never let him back-out of their relationship now, not after their previous evening, not after she'd discovered what he was capable of. The man raised an eyebrow in question, but instead of words, Diana took action and reached up nipping the junction she'd found at his collarbone.

The man pulled away, a smirk of his own in place. Mischief reflected off his lips, satisfaction in his body, and a slight shyness coupled with content joy in his eyes.

"I am feeling remarkably sublime." The reply to her question was spoken in an alluring rumble, but followed by a sultry murmur, "And how are you fairing Princess?"

Diana smiled, pulling her lips over two rows of straight pearly whites, the gesture reaching her eyes. "Marvelously."

 ** _\- fin -_**

* * *

 **Note:** I love to hear back from you guys (no flames).

 **-JoPo**


End file.
